Tourniquet
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Orochimaru always knew how to stop the bleeding. Orochimaru\Anko Slight Anko\Kakashi


_**Present Day…**_

Anko finally came back to life. She smirked at the pain in her wrists and arms. She was so close to dying that time; she could **taste** it. But she wasn't dead for some reason.

Most people would have been thankful or disappointed to cheat death, but she wasn't the least bit surprised.

She looked around and caught sight of who she knew would be there. "Hey, Sensei."

_**Six Years Earlier…**_

_Warm water caressing down them both, two intertwined bodies unwilling to come undone._ _How this began they would never know, but it felt good. Very good._

_Orochimaru unclenched his teeth from her neck. She tasted of soaps and blood. He felt sick._

_Her taste, the fact that he was making love to a __f__ifthteen year old was enough to make him. This was the beginning of a guilt trip._ _He was addicted to this girl, he admitted that, but his good sense told him that this was wrong, no matter how right it felt._

_"Sensei…" she moaned. He pressed against her to silence her pleases. It was going to be a long night. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anko looked at man next to her. He was sleeping now like she should be, she had a mission in the morning, but her mind was so clouded with remorse to even shut her eyes for a little while._

_Whenever they finished "loving" each other, he would distant himself as much as he could from her._

_He never left, no, he wasn't the type to hit it and quit it; he stayed the night, sometimes in her room or on the couch, depending how tired (or sore) he was._

_She knew he disapproved of what they were doing, but it seemed so right at the time that they usually save the regret for later or when they were apart. They weren't really considered sensei and student anymore, so this was the only real way they could get close to one another._

_Anko, succumbing to sleep finally, wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"I can't keep doing this, Hiruzen. To Anko or myself. It's just too much for either of us to handle."_

_The Third Hokage sipped his tea quietly, contemplating everything his ex-student had told him. "I'm not sure what to tell you Orochimaru, this is something you and Anko created, now it's something you both have to end or handle."_

_"Some help you are." Orochimaru growled, fingering his tea._

_The Hokage chuckled, "You know, you should be in jail right now for having sex with a minor, but since you're not, I guess I am doing you a favor. When she returns from her mission, talk to her."_

_Orochimaru didn't reply. He felt sick again._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anko kissed her way down his lips to his neck, chest, stomach, and stopped at the rim of his pants. She began undoing them with her teeth and tongue. Amazing._

_His breath hitched when she began pulling them down, having to use her hands for this. _

"_Anko, wait. I don't wasn't to do something you'll regret later." The words shot out in a gasped of intensity. _

"_I'll never regret what I'm about to do. How can I, Sensei, when it's you I'm with?"_

_"But why me?" She smiled at him. That was one thing he would never forget… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"OROCHIMARU, OPEN THE DOOR!"_

_Orochimaru shot up, abruptly awakened from his peaceful sleep by an absurd knocking at his door._

_"What, what do you…Hatake?" Orochimaru was a little surprised to see the White Fang's son at his door. Why was he here?_

_Kakashi fighting for breath stated, "Anko's in the hospital, she…We were attacked and …she's not going to make it…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_I love you…" he pushed her off of him._

"_Please don't say that."_

"_Say what? The truth?"_

"_No, say something you know nothing about, you're just kidding yourself."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_This was the second time in his life that Orochimaru lost his mind and ran to through the streets like his life depended on. The first being when his parents died. Well, technically his life depends on it. Anko was his entire world._

_"WHERE IS SHE?" Orochimaru almost jumped over the table at the receptionist._

_"Orochimaru." He turned towards the voice. Sarutobi._

_"How is she-"_

_"Orochimaru, she's in a coma. We have her stable but still she suffered multiple brain injuries meaning-"_

_"MEANING WHAT!"_

_"She still might not make it."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anko took her backpack away from Orochimaru, which he was holding while she finished packing. They had rarely spoken since the night before and now she was going off on a five, two weeks top B-ranked mission. They had silently agreed to discuss what was going on between them when she returned._

_Anko turned to leave, Orochimaru with his back now to her. Just as she got the door open, she decided to __**give**__ it one more shot._

_"I love you," she stated in a small voice that just didn't belong to her._

_The Snake Sannin sighed, realizing he was losing this game._ _"Yeah, you too."_

_Anko gasped out loud. "Do you mean it? You got two seconds to take it back."_

_Ten seconds went by. He didn't say anything._

_Anko jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, that's all I ever wanted."_

_He watched her leave afterwards. For the first time in many years he was in love._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"What if she did…does wake up? What are…will…"_

_"If she does awaken, there will most likely be amnesia, some paralyzation and –"_

_Orochimaru try to grasp the possibility that she may not wake up, her other injuries are adding to the stress. "Let me in there, I can help her."_

_"We've done everything we can for the moment, all she needs right now is rest."_

_"Let me see her medical report, I know you're only allowed to give it to family, but damn it! I'm close enough."_

_Sarutobi brought him the file and put his hand on his shoulder "Just, try to grasp it." _

_Grasp what?_ _Orochimaru spent hours reading her status over and over before he figured it out._

_Seven broken ribs_

_Cracked scull_

_Damaged spine_

_Right fibula broken _

_One miscarriage _

_Right arm crush…_

_A tear smudged out whatever else he was supposed to read. "My baby, she was going to have my baby and now…Oh my God, Anko…"_

_He grieved for something that had died hours before._

_**2 Months Later…**_

_Brown eyes peaked out behind lightly tanned eyelids. "Ugh…."_

_"Lord Hokage, she's waking up! SHE'S WAKING UP!" Kakashi Hatake shouted_

_Sarutobi was inside half a second later. "Oh thank God. Oh, thank you God."_

_For the next few days, the hospital was filled with all kinds of people, some who she seldom remembered (Kakashi), other were somewhat of a blur (Kurenai, Guy, ect.). Only one was clear in her mind and that was her lover\sensei, Orochimaru. But why wasn't he here?_

_"Lord Hokage?" she asked after the nursed finally got everyone out of her room, except Sarutobi and Kakashi._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Where's Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Kakashi tensed in the chair that he was sitting in. "You should probably go ahead and tell her. It's better she hears it from you than me of someone else."_

_"Kakashi, what do you…"_

_"He left Anko." Sarutobi stated, solemnly._

_"Left? Like for a mission or…"_

_"No Anko. Left the village. Forever."_

_Something inside Anko shifted. Uncontrollable rage._ _"…Why? Why would he just walk away like that! I mean, I was asleep for a while, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't of…No…he wouldn't have! He…No…No, you're lying! He has to come back!"_

_"We tried, but he wouldn't convince him. He was so convinced that you were never going to wake up that leaving was better than watching you die." He sounded harsh now._

_"No…No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO…" she repeated the words over and over again until Kakashi called in a nurse to sedate her._

_"I'm sorry." Sarutobi whispered before he left. Not even the sight of his beloved grandson could heal the pain resurfacing to his heart._

_**Present Day…**_

Out of the corner of her eyes, shadows started spreading. She had gone to deep this time.

These were the moments when she thought that her Sensei would be proud of her for coming home unshaved _(unlike other times)._

The moments when she thought about the relationship she use to have with him, the love the made, the quells they got in, the child they almost raised _(Sarutobi told her about the miscarriage when she was strong enough to handle it)_, basically anything to have to do with her life five and a half years ago.

Sigh.

"Well, Sensei, looks like I'll be with you pretty soon," she turned on her side and looked at her it was a mirage, but to anyone else, anyone sane, it would have seem real. "You are dead, right?" she cackled at her own joke. "But you know, I probably deserve this, after all." Eyes slowly closed. "I'm… the one…dying on the …inside…"

**_..._**

"You tried to kill yourself right in front of me." he said, sourly.

"Aww, don't pretend you weren't enjoying it."

"It's not worth it, Anko."

"Yes, **you** are. Orochimaru, your worth it because I still love you."

"Please don't say that.''

''Say what? The truth?''

''No, say something you know nothing about, you're just kidding yourself.''

"I've been to hell and back, so don't you dare tell me what I do and do not know about."

Silence. '_Let's try this on more time'_

"I love you."

He closed his eyes. "I loved you, too…When you were alive." He smirked; a plan was forming in his head. "Such a shame they never found a body."

"Yes, quite sad." Anko laughed bitterly, this was the beginning of something beautiful. Leaving the Leaf would be a challenge, but it would be worth it to stay with Orochimaru. Then something hit her. "You know what else is sad?"

"Hmm?" Orochimaru murmured against her neck.

"That knife I cut myself with was coated with poison and there's no cure…"

**_Speacil thanks to 'Ninja Sheik' for reading over and revising this story. Thanks._**


End file.
